Kuriosität
by Moirailis
Summary: Was their relationship truly that strange? Complete **DO NOT PUT ON ALERT**


Okay. Time to make some confessions here. This, unfortunately, didn't write itself like Ástvinur did. ;_; I started this June 11, 2010. It's now July 29, 2010. More than a month it took me to write this. So... Yeah. More information below!

* * *

**Title: **Kuriosität

**Pairing:** Germany/Prussia

**Rated:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Lemon-y goodness and potty mouths with just a _dash _of incest! :)

**Summary:** The whole time, the music had never stopped.

**Setting:** Hetaliaverse...?

**Pages:** 12

**Words:** 5,511 (not counting this thing and the author's notes)

* * *

**Kuriosität**

"_Oddity"

* * *

_

**Musikalische Leidenschaft**

"_Musical Passion"

* * *

_

It was a well-known fact that Gilbert Beilschmidt was a narcissist. He _loved_ mirrors, for the reflective surfaces allowed him to stare into his own _awesome_ ruby red eyes, look at his _awesome_ abs, his _awesome_ five meters and just his complete and total _awesome_ness. It was without shame that Gilbert decided to upgrade the _awesome_ness that was Prussia. After all, it _was_ the 21st Century, and even though his country didn't _technically_ exist, he was still _there_, living with his dear little brother Ludwig and cousin Roderich.

Somehow, the Prussian had managed to land himself outside of his _dear_ friend Antonio's house with a single thought in mind.

"I want to get something pierced." Antonio and Francis suddenly spit out whatever liquid they had in their mouths at Gilbert's announcement when the Prussian stepped into Antonio's home. From the kitchen, Lovino dropped whatever dish he had been holding and began cursing in Italian. Gilbert only looked at the other members of the Bad Friends Trio in confusion. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?"

"_Pardonnez-moi_, _Prusse_… What was it you said, exactly?" Francis wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. Gilbert scowled and threw himself haphazardly across the second couch in the Spaniard's home. Antonio coughed a few times to clear his airways of any liquid that might have been swallowed wrong.

"I said, I want to get a fucking piercing." The Prussian declared for the second time. A second dish was dropped from the kitchen. Gilbert raised a brow and looked in the direction of the kitchen. Antonio just shook his head and waved the disturbance caused by his dear Lovino off. Gilbert shrugged and crossed his left leg over his right leg, letting his heel rest on the top of his right foot. "Anyways, why the fuck are you guys surprised by this decision?"

"It isn't that we're _surprised_ by it, Gil… But you're _always_ talking about how perfect and amazing and awesome your body is and you would _never_ mar it." Antonio stated. Gilbert cracked a grin at the Spaniard's statement. It was true; he _had_ said that he would never mar his perfectly, amazingly _awesome_ body. "What made you change your mind?"

"Kesesese… I don't fucking know, Toni. Just felt like it I guess. I still wanna get it done, though." Gilbert stated as he looked at the Spaniard. Antonio only shook his head, muttering rapidly in Spanish that Gilbert could only assume was about him, because he was _awesome_, of course. "My problem is that I don't know _what_ I want to get pierced." The Prussian regretted admitting this problem as soon as he saw the lecherous look currently sported by Francis. Gilbert shifted in his seat, wary of the Frenchman who had just appeared next to him, kneeling on the floor. Francis' fingertips were on Gilbert's chest and slowly walking towards his waist.

"Might I suggest, _mon Prusse_, that you get _this_ lovely piece of work down here pierced…? An Ampalang, perhaps…?" Gilbert glared at the Frenchman when the blonde's fingertips danced around his crotch, a lecherous grin on his face and a light blush dusting his cheeks. "A horizontal bar through the head would be absolutely—Ouch! _Mon Prusse_, why did you hit me?"

"You're fucking _nuts_, Francis! There is _no_ _fucking_ _way_ that I'm getting my _awesome_ five meters pierced in _any_ way, shape or form! Fuck that!" Francis laughed nervously, backing away from Gilbert. Note to France: Don't threaten Prussia's manhood in any way, shape or form. "Any _other_ ideas that _don't_ suck? Toni, how about you? You must have some ideas, right?" Antonio hummed in thought. He could feel Lovino's glare through the kitchen. Oh dear, he would somehow have to make this up to his dear Italian.

"If I had to choose? Either your tongue or nipples along with one or both of your ears. They wouldn't work for _me_, but I'm pretty sure _you'll_ be able to pull it off, Gil. I can actually picture it." A third crash from the kitchen caused Antonio to laugh nervously; of _course_ Lovino would hear him say he was imagining another man that _wasn't_ Lovino partially naked. That was _just_ his luck.

"Stupid Antonio, chigi! I hate you! You bastard! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, chigi! _Spagna bastardo stupido stupido_! _Ti odio! Ti odio, ti odio, ti odio~_!_Bastardo_!_ Ti odio_…!" Lovino's angered shouts went ignored.

"Hm… you may be onto something there, Toni. What do you think, Francis? Francis? Hey, hey, Francis! Hey you stupid French jackass, get that fucking look off of your fucking face! No, no—get away from me you fucking—ahh! Get the fuck off of me! Toni- Antonio, this is _your_ fault you fucking _bastard_!"

"Ah, sorry, Gil. Then again, it was _your_ fault for bringing up the topic of piercings in the first place, _especially_ with Francis around…" Antonio returned to his drink, keeping his green eyes locked onto the form of the Frenchman groping and molesting the Prussian. One would think that the two were wrestling, had it not been for the deviant laughter erupting from the golden blond and the screams of 'rape' coming from the platinum blond. "Francis… Francis… Francis, rape is _illegal_! Luddy will kill you if he finds out you raped Gilbert!"

"Aww, _mais_, _mon Espagne_…! _Mon Prusse_ is too beautiful!" Francis looked at Antonio, his hands holding either side of Gilbert's black wife beater, threatening to tear the thin article of clothing off. Truthfully, the tank top was Ludwig's, and the Prussian would be murdered by his brother if his beloved tank top was destroyed by the Frenchman. After all, he wore that tank top under his military jacket, his dress shirts, to bed… Fuck, the German wore the tank top whenever it was clean and had multiples of the same article of clothing.

"_Bajarse de él_, Francis." Antonio stated with a sigh. Francis looked over at Antonio, never releasing his grip on the tank top Gilbert wore. Antonio duly noted that Francis also had a loose grip on the chain of Gilbert's Iron Cross necklace, identical to Ludwig's.

"_Ja_! Get off of me, Francis! And let go of my fucking shirt, its Ludwig's."

"Oh-ho-ho, sealing your _petit frère_ shirts now, are you, _mon Prusse_? How naughty~!"

"Shut the fuck up, you French tart!"

"How hurtful, _Mon Prusse_…"

"Yet you smile as you say this, Francis…"

"I cannot help but smile when around my dear Gilbert!"

"Francis, stop! Stop this you fucking douche!"

"Ahaha, I am not a shower, _mon Prusse_!"

"He isn't yours…" Antonio was left unheard as the two fully grown men wrestled with each other, one in attempt to completely strip the other and the other with the intent to kill. Lovino entered the room with a glass filled with what Antonio could only assume was tomato juice. The Italian had obviously been listening in on the conversation between the three men. He sighed as he sat down next to Antonio, watching the ex-Nation and Nation fight.

"He's that damn Potato Bastard's, isn't he?" the Italian questioned. Antonio only nodded in response to the Italian.

"Yes, Lovi, yes he is." The Spaniard sighed as Gilbert managed to, somehow, get Francis off of him. His trousers, those damned skinny jeans that were ever-so-popular in America, only in leather (which _really_ didn't make them _jeans_), were slightly askew, no doubt from Francis' attempts at getting the damned article of clothing off, yet the tank top was _amazingly_ unscathed. "Now, Gil, when do you plan on getting this done? You know they won't be able to be played with for a while, correct?" Gilbert sighed.

"I know that, Toni. And I also know it'll be difficult not to play with the fucking things, but I'll manage somehow. I'm awesome like that, you know. And I think I'll go with your idea of getting my nipples pierced and my tongue done and one of my ears pierced. Probably my left ear because I like to sleep on my right side." Antonio nodded in response to Gilbert's pondering. "As for when, I plan on getting it done today. The sooner I get it done the sooner it'll heal, _ja_?"

"Right, that's true. Well, Lovi and I will go with you!" Antonio announced happily. Lovino's jaw dropped at he stared at his _not-lover_ (the Italian vehemently denied that he was sleeping with the Spaniard, even though Francis had caught them in the act, as had Gilbert and Ludwig) in what could only be known as shock. _What_ was it that the Spaniard had just said?

"What was that, Antonio? Did you just say that the _both_ of us will go with the Potato Bastard's brother to watch him disfigure himself?" the Italian asked, putting his glass of tomato juice down to wipe his chin. Antonio looked at Lovino emotionlessly, as if the only other option was obvious.

"Either come with us, or you can stay here with Francis, be dropped off at Feliks' or you can stay with Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku and participate in the training that Ludwig _still_ forces upon them for no reason." Gilbert snickered at this. "So, _mi Romano_, what will it be? I'm not leaving you alone here with a freshly grown crop of tomatoes ready for picking." Lovino scowled at this, seeing as that _had_ been his original idea. Looks like his only option was to go

"I am going as well, _mon Espagne_! You know how sensitive Gilbert's skin is, don't you? He burns easily, he's very ticklish, he bruises easily, and-" France's observations were cut short by the darker-brunette Italian with the right-sided curl and a tomato fetish who was raised by his _not-lover_.

"He's _albino_ you damned moron." Lovino cut in, picking his juice back up and taking a sip. Gilbert scowled and rolled his eyes as Antonio laughed.

"I'm _right_ _here_ you know." The albino stated angrily. Antonio smiled at his Prussian friend as Lovino smirked, noticing Gilbert's angry look. "What the fuck are you smirking about, mini-Tomato?" Lovino glared at the Prussian.

"Mini-Tomato, chigi? What the hell do you-" Lovino stopped his screaming when Antonio placed his hand on the Italian's head. Gilbert stored this newfound information away in his mind for blackmail, if he ever needed it. Gilbert stood up, stretching his back (as well as revealing his nicely toned stomach, much to Francis' delight) with a relieved groan.

"So, I take it you're ready to go, Gilbert?" Antonio questioned as Gilbert straightened out. The red-eyed man grinned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hell fucking yeah! I'm _so_ fucking ready!" the albino announced, marching towards the door. Antonio laughed softly to himself, getting out of his seat after placing his drink on the coffee table. He knew that this would be an interesting experience. Antonio followed Gilbert out of the house, trailed by Lovino and Francis. It had taken roughly fifteen minutes of walking, not including the time Antonio used to lock his front door, to get to the piercing parlor.

The only part of being _in_ the piercing parlor that Gilbert remembered clearly was buying the metal objects that would mar his body, seeing the piercing gun, screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs, being held down by Antonio, Lovino and Francis, pain in his tongue, left ear and nipples, then blackness. Of course, Gilbert would _never_ admit to fainting from pain. He was much too awesome for that.

* * *

Of course, this was all a strange memory to the Prussian now. The events that had taken place in the piercing parlor had been a little more than a year ago, much to Gilbert's relief. He couldn't count the amount of times he had been chastised by Antonio, Francis and even Lovino for playing with each of his piercings when he was told not to. Though, now that a year had passed since he had gotten pierced, he could freely play with each piercing without the area surrounding the piercings hurting.

This led to where Gilbert was today; staring at himself, half-naked, in a mirror, admiring the piercings on his chest. His tongue was stuck out in concentration as he posed for himself, imagining the paparazzi shooting pictures of his _awesome_ body. The laptop in his room was playing something that Feliciano had downloaded into iTunes (who let the Italian go in his room, anyway?) that Gilbert found enjoyable. Enjoyable enough for Gilbert to have look up and memorize the lyrics, and find himself singing along to the music while dancing, his Iron Cross moving randomly as he danced.

"_Bruder_, how many times have I told you _not_ to leave your boxers lying around the house?" Ludwig's voice, only semi-angry, was approaching the Prussian's door. Gilbert only laughed at his younger brother's irritation, not bothering to answer the neat freak German. After all, the blond would end up coming into the room to return the boxers that he left wherever.

Gilbert would willingly admit that this was all part of an elaborate scheme he had been planning out for more than a year and a half now.

"_Bruder_, did you hear me? I said stop leaving your… boxers around… the… house…" Gilbert grinned as his dear little brother's lecture died in his throat; The German had caught the Prussian dancing along to whatever was playing. He had noticed the little silver glints through each of the Prussian's nipples almost instantly. "_Mein_ _Gott_…" Gilbert didn't miss the whisper that slipped out from his brother.

"Kesesese… What was that, West? I missed what you said." Gilbert ran his tongue along his bottom lip, letting the barbell that ran through the muscle run along his lip. Ludwig suppressed a shiver at the act; did Gilbert _know_ he had a thing for piercings, or was it just chance? Gilbert repeated the action that was causing his younger brother's pants to become tighter by the second. Ludwig was fixated on the – oh _Gott_, was that barbell _custom_-_made_? - piece of metal that ran through his brother's tongue.

"_Bruder_, _w_-_was_…? _W_-_wenn_…?" Ludwig, for some reason, couldn't manage to form coherent sentences. It was all his damn _Bruder's_ fault. It was all that stupid, egotistical, narcissistic, red-eyed _asshole's_ fault that the German couldn't form proper sentences. In addition, this same red-eyed man was making the German's pants tighter, more specifically in the crotch region.

"Kesese… I got these awesome things done a year ago. I've just kept them a secret from you, _Westen_. Kesese, seems you've gotten a problem from them, huh? Maybe your awesome big _Bruder_ can help, _ja_?" the German seemed to forget how to move backwards as the Prussian moved forward, continuing to play with the pierced muscle and his bottom lip. Ludwig head to bite back a groan as Gilbert pressed his smaller body to the muscular German's, making sure that their hips pressed together roughly.

"_B_-_Bruder_… Stop this… You're being- being… You're being ira-irrational!" Ludwig managed to sputter out, despite the fact that he could feel his pants tightening even more as Gilbert decided to grind his hips to the German's. "We're bro-brothers…" Gilbert chuckled softly, backing the taller male into the wall. His lips, which had made their way to the German's neck, slid into a grin. Brothers, huh…?

"Ah, now don't say that, _Westen_. I'm more than a _Bruder_, don't you think? I'm more like a _Vati_, an awesome _Vati_." Gilbert grinned as he felt the blond tense up beneath him; after being like brothers for so long, the two had tended to forget that Gilbert had _raised_ Ludwig. In essence, Gilbert _was_ in fact Ludwig's father. "I _did_ raise you after all, _Westen_. But I prefer being your _Bruder_ than your _Vati_ to tell you the truth."

"You're not… my _Vati_. _Brüder_ can raise _Brüder_…" Ludwig hissed as Gilbert brought a hand down to palm the hardening member through the fabric of the German's trousers. Gilbert smirked, ignoring the blonde's comment. The Prussian savored the low moan that came from the male pressed against the wall as he trailed his tongue over the German's jugular, letting the ball of the barbell trail along.

"You see, I can do things like this as your _Bruder_. If I was more of a _Vati_, I wouldn't be able to do these things. Either way, its incest, but _Bruder mit Bruder _is much more enjoyable than _Vati mit Sohn_, _ja_?" Gilbert unzipped the fly of Ludwig's trousers, as well as flicking the button out of place, allowing the material to slide down the muscular legs of the young German with a small push. Ludwig groaned softly as his member became less constricted, causing Gilbert's grin to widen. "Kesesese you're pretty hard there, _Westen_."

"Quiet,_ Bruder_… It's your fault…" Gilbert grinned, hearing Ludwig's confession; he knew that his brother's arousal was his fault. He was _awesome_; _everyone_ was aroused by him and his _awesome_ness, right? In one quick move, Gilbert had one of his hands groping Ludwig's erection through the German's boxers while pressing his lips to the younger man's. Ludwig parted his captive lips without thought, groaning as Gilbert's tongue made its way inside the warm cavern, coaxing the German's tongue by running the underside of the barbell along the younger's own unpierced muscle.

With his free hand, Gilbert managed to slide at least four of the buttons on Ludwig's dress shirt out of the pre-made holes before giving up and simply ripping the shirt off the muscular body. Gilbert, who simply tweaked the hardening nubs on the powerful German chest with long, nimble fingers, ignored Ludwig's muffled groan of protest. Ludwig groaned freely as the sensitive nubs were toyed with. Gilbert, deciding he wanted to hear more of his brother's beautiful moans, pulled his mouth away from Ludwig's, taking a moment to admire the flushed face and wanting gaze of Ludwig before pressing his lips to his brother's neck, licking and biting the soft flesh.

Ludwig hissed, letting out a soft moan as he felt that stupid piece of metal lodged in the Prussian's tongue run along the sensitive veins in his neck, trailing down his neck to play over his clavicle, causing him to groan again, before Gilbert decided to stop at the little bud that wasn't getting attention. Ludwig let out a moan, dropping the boxers he had been holding to give back to Gilbert, as the Prussian circled the hardened bud with his tongue as his hand still stimulated his member through his boxers, which had become increasingly tight.

Gilbert had, somehow, managed to bring himself and Ludwig over to the Prussian's bed, the albino straddling the younger yet larger male. His mouth continued to nip and suck at the sensitive buds belonging to the Germanic man, drawing out more delicious moans and whimpers from the blond. Gilbert was thoroughly enjoying this; Ludwig knew this very well. It wasn't the first time the two had done something like this; oh dear lord no. Gilbert had, more than once, invaded his brother's vital regions, or rather, it had been the other way around. Only the German was allowed to top him. If it were Roderich or anyone else, he would be on top, no doubt about it.

"You're on top today, _Bruder_… does this mean you'll be riding me? Normally you prefer to be between me and the mattress." Gilbert loved when Ludwig let the perverseness that he had been taught show, even if it _was_ only when with the Prussian. Gilbert smirked, ruffling his brother's hair out of the slicked-back style that the blond normally wore. "Well? Was I right, Gilbert? Will you be riding me today, or _nicht_?" Gilbert laughed and let his fingers play with Ludwig's erect nipples.

"I'm gonna ride you, West. We haven't gone at it in a little more than a year. _I'm_ going to fucking be in control this time." The Prussian tugged lightly on the Iron Cross around the German's neck, the metal mirroring his own Iron Cross that continued to rest against the albino's chest. Ludwig propped himself up on his elbows at Gilbert's silent request, waiting for the Prussian's next move. Gilbert released his hold on the Iron Cross and moved forwards slightly, bringing his head to Ludwig's and placing his mouth next to the blonde's ear. "Kesese, I'm gonna ride you nice and hard, _Luddy_. You'll never forget it, I promise." Ludwig chucked and lightly bit down on Gilbert's ear that was closest to him, the right ear, gaining a drawn-out, pleasured gasp and moan from the Prussian.

"I never forget, Gil. I've never forgotten a single time we've fucked." Gilbert grinned at the confession, grinding his hips against Ludwig's. Ludwig groaned at the contact, despite two layers of clothes separating their erections. Damn, why did Gilbert leave both of their boxers on? Though, a thought struck Ludwig as Gilbert played with the buds on the blonde's chest and rolled his hips. "Since you've decided you're in control today, does that mean you're preparing yourself, or do I still have to prepare you?"

"If you don't shut the fuck up, _Ludwig_, I'm gonna be the one doing the invading today, and I'll be invading _your_ vital regions." Gilbert stated, somewhat annoyed by his brother's talking. Ludwig chuckled, running his thumb along the soft skin along Gilbert's bottom lip. Gilbert, in response, flicked his tongue out to tease the German's thumb. Ludwig smirked lightly, waiting for Gilbert to answer his question. "As for preparation, we'll just have to see, kesesese."

Gilbert lifted himself up, balancing all of his weight in his knees in order to reach below him to remove Ludwig's boxers. Ludwig lifted his hips slightly, allowing Gilbert to slide the boxers down over Ludwig's thighs (and, incidentally, his erection), letting Ludwig kick off the boxers as soon as they were past his knees, allowing Gilbert to remove his own boxers. Ludwig had noted many times that Gilbert did _not_ have the five meters he claimed, nor did he have even _one_ meter. However, by _no_ means did this mean Gilbert was small; it simply meant he was a compulsive liar that exaggerated all too often.

Ludwig pulled Gilbert back down by his Iron Cross, slamming his lips to his brother's, circling the small hole that had been stretched so many times in the past with a dry finger. Gilbert tensed, pulling his lips away from Ludwig's slightly. Gilbert swallowed the small lump that had formed in his throat as Ludwig continued to play with the hole. Even the almighty Gilbert was terrified of being _invaded_ without proper preparation, and Ludwig knew this.

"West, you're not actually going to… not without lube, right? You know I don't like dry penetration because it hurts like a god damn mother fucker." Gilbert didn't express the terror he felt. Ludwig chuckled and ran his fingers along Gilbert's spine, allowing each digit to feel every bump of every vertebrate. Gilbert shivered with pleasure but remained in place, waiting for his brother's response.

"Of course I'm going to use lube, Gil. I'm not stupid. You used to relax when I did that before." Ludwig could feel Gilbert relax. "Do you still keep the lube in the same place?"

"_Nein_. My nightstand drawer got too cluttered so I had to move it to that small box on the shelf." Gilbert sat up, grabbing the small metal box from the shelf on the wall above his bed. "I got some new ones too." Gilbert opened the box and pulled out one of the bottles, turning it over in his hands before placing the box back onto the shelf and handing the bottle of lube to Ludwig. "I wanna use that one." Ludwig looked at the bottle, reading the label.

"Astroglide™ Warming Liquid; Personal Warming Lubricant." Ludwig read. "_Really_, Gilbert?" The German asked in disbelief. Gilbert snickered and nodded.

"A recommendation from Francis. He says it works well when it comes to Iggy-poo." Ludwig raised a brow at this. "Yeah, surprised me at first too. Antonio also uses it with Lovino and says Lovino is partial to it since lube is usually cold at first and this one warms up when in contact with the skin." Gilbert flicked open the cap, a sign that he wanted Ludwig to continue his previous ministrations. Ludwig only chuckled as he let some of the lubricant drip out of the bottle and into his hand, spreading it on his fingers as he placed the bottle on the cluttered nightstand.

A quick tug on the Iron Cross around Gilbert's neck brought the albino back down to lock lips with the blond German in a chaste kiss before Gilbert moved his head farther south, licking, nipping and sucking on Ludwig's neck as Ludwig used his dry hand to find the small hole in Gilbert's backside. Gilbert let out a groan as Ludwig circled the hole with his dry fingers, slowly bringing the lube-coated ones down towards his other fingers. One finger poked its way past the ring of muscle, drawing out a loud moan from Gilbert.

"_Mein Gott_…" Gilbert gasped out against the skin covering Ludwig's collarbone. Ludwig hissed slightly at the tightness surrounding his finger.

"This tight in a year, _Bruder_… I'm a bit surprised…" Ludwig mumbled, pulling his finger out slightly. Gilbert moaned, pushing back against Ludwig's finger. "How is it?"

"It doesn't h-hurt… Oh, wait, you m-meant the lube, d-didn't you?" Ludwig made a noise of confirmation. "Odd, but I –_nn_!- like it." Ludwig pushed his finger further into his brother before pulling it out slowly, only to repeat the process of pushing his finger into the Prussian. Gilbert let out a long moan as Ludwig pushed a second finger in to join the first. Ludwig groaned softly, enjoying the sounds his brother was making. Ludwig continued his ministrations on the small hole in Gilbert's rear.

Gilbert desperately pressed his lips to Ludwig's, moaning and whimpering into the mouth of his lover as their tongues danced, Ludwig's circling the foreign metal object in the muscle. Ludwig groaned as the Prussian let out a particularly loud, yet muffled, moan as Ludwig pushed in a third finger, striking the bundle of nerves in Gilbert that was called his prostate. Ludwig grinned as he stroked the sensitive gland repeatedly, bringing Gilbert closer to the edge.

"A-_ahh_! We~st, you're teasing me…!" Gilbert couldn't help but whine as Ludwig switched from stroking Gilbert's prostate to thrusting his fingers into the bundle of nerves. Ludwig chuckled as he pressed his lips to his lover's throat. He knew he was teasing Gilbert (something that Gilbert _didn't_ want, apparently), though it would certainly pay off when he buried his hard length into that perfect ass. Ludwig grinned in anticipation.

Gilbert reached behind him, pulling Ludwig's fingers out of his tight hole quickly and with a drawn-out moan; no more preparation. He wanted Ludwig, and he wanted him _now_. Ludwig blinked in surprise, doing nothing to stop the Prussian as said ex-nation grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his hand, sliding the warming substance over his lover's cock. Ludwig groaned at the sudden warming sensation, letting out a moan when Gilbert slid the excess lube on Ludwig's chest- his nipples, more specifically.

Gilbert moaned loudly as he lowered himself onto his lover's throbbing length, sheathing the larger member completely in one fluid move. Ludwig groaned loudly, grabbing onto the elder male's smaller hips. With a groan, Gilbert shifted his hips, attempting to bump into his prostate for when he truly began to ride Ludwig. A sharp gasp was emitted from Gilbert's mouth as the bundle of nerves was lightly bumped. Ludwig lifted Gilbert's hips, lowering him back down onto his cock. Both males moaned at the sensations that had been gone for a year (the sheer bliss of hot sex with your lover), as well as the new one that had been incorporated that day (the warming lube).

"I think you g-got bigger, West… _Gott_…" Gilbert gasped out as he moved his hips vertically, attempting to create more of the friction that always gave Gilbert that wonderful high he couldn't get anywhere else. Easily said, Gilbert succeeded to create that friction he so desperately craved, drawing out a moan from Ludwig (it didn't help that Gilbert was playing with the German's nipples that were still covered in lube).

"_Nein_; you got tighter, _Bruder_…" Ludwig thrust his hips up as Gilbert pushed himself down, his length hitting the Prussian's prostate dead-on. The expression Gilbert had as he let out that silent cry of pleasure from having his prostate struck had Ludwig nearly coming on the spot. The Prussian looked so erotic, his back arched slightly, eyes closed in pleasure, mouth opened in a perfect little o-shape, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks, toes curled in pleasure… the more Ludwig stared at his brother riding him, the more he could feel his release approaching.

"_Mein Gott_, Ludwig!" That was the second time that day that Gilbert had called Ludwig by his real name (he didn't count when Gilbert called him Luddy). "_Mehr_!" More. Ludwig knew that the command of 'more' was coming; it always did soon after they began actual intercourse. He never minded, of course, though in this position, Ludwig wasn't quite able to pound his elder brother into the half-broken mattress (Ludwig swore that by now, there was a permanent indent of Gilbert's body within the springs).

"_Mehr_? If that's what you want…" Ludwig flipped his brother beneath him, grinning at the shocked expression on the Prussian's face. "Why so surprised, _Bruder_? You asked for more, so that's what I'm giving you." The Prussian pouted. "Now, now. Don't pout, Gil. You _did_ ask for more…"

"Well, _yeah_, but I also said I was gonna ride you!" Ludwig chuckled as Gilbert whined. Ludwig gave a particularly sharp thrust, ceasing Gilbert's whines and transforming them into erotic moans. Gilbert had surrendered to the new position, despite throwing his legs over his younger brother's muscular shoulders. Ludwig didn't mind at all, especially when he managed to strike his brother's prostate at a new angle that caused Gilbert to cry out with pleasure and arch off of the bed.

"Nnn _West_! _Mehr_! Harder!" Gilbert didn't care about the sweat dripping down his face as he begged the younger male to thrust harder. Ludwig instantly complied, snapping his hips forward harder after having pulled out almost completely. Gilbert could see stars as his prostate was rammed in _just_ the right way, causing a chain reaction. That thrust sent Gilbert over the edge that he had been on for so long (going without sex for a week was hard enough, but a year was simply torture, so this along with the warming lube had him on edge since the very beginning). Ludwig didn't even need to touch his brother's cock before the milky-white substance shot out from the head, covering both of the brother's stomachs, Ludwig's own release following Gilbert's. Ludwig only pulled out of his brother after his seed had been completely milked from his softening length.

Collapsing next to Gilbert, Ludwig smiled softly (in shame or disbelief, he wasn't sure) as he watched the Prussian play with the semen on his stomach. It was amusing, to say the least, to watch the silver-haired man play with the milky substance. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Ludwig pressed his lips to the Prussian's forehead before getting up to collect a damp cloth from the bathroom to clean both of them up. Well, he was until Gilbert stopped him by pulling him back down.

"That can wait until later, _Bruder_. After that amazing fuck, you're staying _right here_." At this, Gilbert snuggled into his brother, not bothering to watch his brother grimace as the sticky and slimy matter on both of their stomachs being spread. Ludwig shook off the feeling and chuckled as Gilbert shut his ruby eyes.

"Alright, _Bruder_. We'll clean up later." Ludwig closed his eyes as well, absentmindedly stroking his brother's hair.

"_Ich liebe dich_, _Bruder_." Gilbert murmured. Ludwig smiled.

"_Ich liebe dich_, _Bruder_." Ludwig repeated. It was silent as the two brothers began to walk the line between dreams and reality, finally slipping into their dreams as Feliciano, Kiku and Roderich returned to the house.

The whole time, the music had never stopped.

[-_Ende_-]

* * *

**A/N:** I so wish this had written itself like my other lemon had. D: But it just didn't... I also fail at any language other than English, so feel free to correct my languages. :] And I'm serious that I've been working on this since June 11. I really have and I'm so happy I finally finished it. Sadly, don't expect an update anytime soon with this. For some reason, I have a tough time writing Germany/Prussia. Norway/Iceland is simple, though. (maybe Norway/Iceland is simple because I am Iceland...?)

Do **review**, though! I want to know if this one came out as good as Ástvinur did! :]

P.S Next is either...

-Spain/S. Italy

-China/Japan

-Switzerland/Austria_ (upon special request from my Switzerland that Switzerland is seme because, and I quote, "I may be small but I am fucking SEME." End quote.)_

-France/Canada

-America/England_ (Or England/America. Depends.)_

**Tell me** who you want next.

I'm also taking requests for one-shots (lemons, perhaps...?) that are yaoi-fied or anything. Just no yuri, please. Despite having role-played it before, I'm not comfortable writing those out yet. :) Kuroshitsuji will soon be added to my que of requests since I've finally began watching it and am now on episode four. :'D Ciel is so cute~. *is in fan-girling mode of his adorable-ness* (Ciel: -_-; "Sebastian, get her off of me...") So look at my profile soon for that list of requests I'll take.

So if you read that carefully, **review**~! *snuggling Ciel*

Oh, and... I LOVE YOU SWITZERLAND-_slash_-_**xXchibitsukiXx**_! :D


End file.
